Tendensi
by emirya sherman
Summary: Tahukah kalian kalau kadang dua orang yang sudah bertetangga seumuran sejak orok akan muncul kecenderungan sahabat-musuh dan muncul polemik macam kadang menjadi teman akrab dan kadang gontok-gontokan. Contohnya jarak 5 meter antar balkon lantai dua rumah mereka berubah menjadi medan lempar-lemparan jumroh entah siapa menganggap siapa yang menjadi setan. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

"Marco lo tahu gak tim basket sekolah kita lolos kualifikasi buat turnamen basket musim dingin, wuiih keren banget padahal timnya baru kebentuk tahun lalu. Apalagi ada pemain yang sering ngilang kalau pertandingan, ehm itu siapa sih. Lo tahu kan? … kayaknya jadi anak basket keren deh. Marco gimana menurut lo kalo gue _resign_ dari organisasi gue yang sekarang, gue merasa teraniaya disana."

"Iya terserah kamu sih, tapi emang ada pemain yang sering ngilang, aku kira memang cuma 4 orang yang ikut main, kamu minat masuk tim basket? "

"Iyalah, gue mau ketemu sama kaptennya langsung. Elu tahu Hy*ga senpai yang kacamata bermanusia itu loh."

"Oh iya, keren banget Hy*ga senpai yang punya tendangan macan itu kan."

 _Krik ... krik ... krik ..._ dan Jean hanya bisa menengok kaku pada Marco dengan pandangan mata seolah mengatakan, ' _N_ _yesel gue ngajak lo nonton kartun bola.'_

 **...**

 **Tendensi**

 _Chapter 1 : Prologue_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama. Me? I am just a random people

 **Warnings:**

Out of character. High School Universe or an Universe Where The Titan Just Such as a Myth. Informal speech, Many absurdity inside.

( **a/n** : Dan tidak … fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil jalur crossover dengan serial apapun karena segala macam plesetan pada paragraph diatas dan seterusnya hanyalah untuk kepentingan cerita. Terimakasih )

…

…

Cerita yang dibuka dengan percakapan yang sungguh tidak berguna dari dua orang kurang kerjaan yang plis deh memangnya tidak ya tempat untuk ngobrol santai selain manjat pohon macam koala kesasar. Dua orang berstatus pelajar yang bahkan masih memakai gakuran, bukanya langsung pulang ganti baju kek. Jean Kirschtein, bicara dengan nada yang tidak dapat diinterupsi kalau sudah dalam mode _bossy_ serta dapat diktegorikan dalam level gak santai sedangkan satu lagi adalah Marco Bodt. Lalu apakah cerita ini akan berlanjut dengan menyoroti kehidupan persahabatan Jean dan Marco? Padahal ada namanya si Jaeger ada dalam daftar karakter fanfiksi ini, apakah penulis mengikuti jejak Sepia Nopanto dengan mencatut nama orang? ini hanya keperluan cerita kok.

Sudahlah kita lupakan barang sejenak paragraph pembuka yang bahkan penulisannya membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah tahun ( setengah tahun dianggurkan maksudnya - _slapped_ -).

Matahari telah condong ke barat waktunya bagi anak-anak ayam untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Karena untuk sekedar intermezzo Jean tidak mau pulang kemalaman, karena selain jatah omeletnya akan dikurangi ia masih takut dengan cerita horror norak yang pernah didengarnya dari seorang bocah tetangga waktu masih TK. Bahwa ada makhluk berwujud raksasa bernama Titan berkeliaran di waktu maghrib yang akan memakan manusia dan memuntahkan mereka karena tidak bisa pup, mana mau Jean jadi barang muntahan Titan. Padahal itu hanya akal-akalan si bocah tetangga untuk mengusir Jean yang kala itu sedang main di rumah tetangga. Usut punya usut itu karena si bocah tetangga jengkel Jean menguasai hampir seluruh properti sewaktu mereka main monopoli, gembel. Wajah kucel Jean menengok ke arah rumah tetangganya, rumah keluarga Jaeger.

Dari milyaran manusia yang hidup di bumi ini keluarga Jeagerlah yang ditakdirkan menjadi tetangga keluarga Kirschtein. Yang menjadi masalah bagi Jean adalah anak laki-laki semata wayang keluarga Jaeger yang tengilnya minta ampun. Bernama lengkap Eren Jaeger, seorang tetangga coretdankawancoret meskipun disfungsional.

Tahukah kalian kalau kadang dua orang yang sudah bertetangga seumuran sejak orok akan muncul kecenderungan sahabat-musuh dan muncul polemik macam kadang menjadi teman akrab dan kadang gontok-gontokan. Contohnya jarak 5 meter antar balkon lantai dua rumah mereka berubah menjadi medan lempar-lemparan jumroh entah siapa menganggap siapa yang menjadi setan. Terakhir mereka bertindak anarkis gara-gara Jean mengambil sandal Donald Bebek kesayangan Eren, sebelah kanan disalah gunakan untuk pengusir nyamuk yah meskipun gak ngefek sih, sebelah kiri dijadikan ganjal jendela balkon kamar Jean sekaligus deklarasi perang pada Eren. Semua kebrutalan itu berhenti tatkala kedua peserta lempar-lemparan jumroh dijewer oleh ibu masing-masing. Intinya tidak ada hari tanpa benda random yang melayang bebas.

Berita terbaru hari ini tentang perseturuan mereka adalah Eren Jaeger yang membalas kekampretan Jean dengan menyabotase mikrofon sekolah demi menyiarkan siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola antara timnas Jepang lawan timnas Negara Pulu-Pulu(?). Eren menyamar dengan menggunakan wig _a la_ rambutnya Jean yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Alhasil berdasar rekaman _CCTV_ , Jean yang mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan jendela seluruh gedung sekolah sekalipun itu ulah Eren. Adalah Armin, yang sering menasehati Eren agar tidak membawa dendam pribadi di sekolah. Dan tidak, Armin tidak ikut dalam lingkaran setan Eren dan Jean sekalipun itu di bawah label 'demi persahabatan' yang dengan _bullshit_ nya dikumandangkan Eren tempo hari lewat wawancara radio internal sekolah. Acara bincang-bincang dari klub jurnalistik tentang 'siapakah senpai paling sengak menurut para kouhai' sungguh tema yang sangat kurangajar. Entah kenapa ada sebiji murid kelas tiga rambut belah tengah uhukdanagakpendekuhuk yang hobi memasang masang wajah _grumpy_ yang memang biasanya gitu, kali ini lebih _devilish_ serta mencak-mencak mengancam akan melaporkan siaran jahanam itu ke Menkominfo dari luar ruang siaran, bah apapula ini.

Dari dulu Eren sebenarnya maklum dan mengenal Armin lahir batin serta mengetahui fakta bahwa Armin selama ini hanya tinggal dengan Engkongnya. Dimana Armin selalu diajarkan Budi Pekerti sejak masih batita. Karena ayolah … mana ada Armin berbuat iseng berkedok khilaf seperti Eren. _Fyi_ berita Armin yang berbuat kriminal sama aja diibaratkan dengan berita yang menyatakan bahwa Om Erwin telah ditunjuk sebagai duta pariwisata bagi Negara Pulu-Pulu. Intinya pernyataan kalimat sebelumnya jelas tidak mungkin, jelas bohong dan ngibul bangetlah.

…

Kehidupan dua bocah baru masuk SMA yang sama itu tidak hanya diisi kegiatan merusak properti swasta seperti yang disebutkan di atas. Adakalanya mereka _cooling down_ seperti saat ini.

"Oi … Kirschtein." Eren melongok lewat jendela tidak ada respon dari tetangganya.

"Jean … Jean … lo belum tidur kan, cemen lo baru jam 6 sore juga," masih tidak ada respon.

Kamar Jean terlihat gelap, yang Eren tahu jam segini Jean biasa menyetel musik _trash metal_ dan sok-sokan jadi gitaris pro dengan sapu punya Mamihnya.

"JEAN BOLOT … GAK USAH PURA-PURA JADI _SLEEPING BEAUTY_ DEH, PENTING NIH."

Di lain tempat Jean yang baru sampai rumah sedang naik tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, pun samar-samar mendengar teriakan Eren.

Jean muak, segeralah dia masuk kamarnya, batinnya bergejolak ' _tu kunyuk maunya apasih_ '.

 _Wuiiiing._ Sebuah tempat sampah melayang ganas ke arah Eren.

"Emangnya gegara siapa gue harus ngelap semua jendela sekolah, norak!" teriak Jean kalap.

"Elo tu yang norak, KUDA NORAK …. " Eren pun kembali melempar balik tempat sampah punya Jean, karena Eren tidak mau barang-barang kepunyaan Jean numpuk di kamarnya. Berdasar pengalamannya jika Mama Carla tahu itu punya tetangga, maka Eren yang harus mengembalikannya sendiri ke rumah yang bersangkutan. Males tahu.

"ELO TUH YANG NORAK BONCEL."

"ELO TUH YANG BAPAK DARI SEGALA KENORAKAN DI MUKA BUMI."

"KAGAK … KALOPUN GUE BAPAKNYA NORAK, GUE GAK MUNGKIN PUNYA ANAK TENGIL BONCEL KAYAK ELO JAEGER."

Jadi waktu _cooling down_ pada paragraph diatas cuma halusinasi belaka, karena salah satu dari dua personil polusi suara itu belum pulang. Sudahlah beta lelah sama kalian berdua.

"Udahlah Ren, lo mau ngomong apa ? dan kalo manggil orang yang bener dong, apaan tuh pake ngatain gue _sleeping beauty_ lagi. Cepetan gue mau mandi nih."

"Oke oke … bawel banget sih kayak emak-emak." Eren menghela nafas sejenak .…

"Assalamualaikum … cantik …. " lanjut Eren dengan gak jelasnya dan diimut-imutkan dengan efek kemilau norak mengelilinginya.

 _Wuiiing …. Bug …_ Sekali lagi tempat sampah melayang dalam jarak 5 meter balkon mereka.

"JIJIK TAHU GAK REN!" teriak Jean merasa dirinya makin terhina.

…

"Jadi … kenapa lo keluar dari klub Titan Research?"

"Oh itu doang, gue kira apaan. Jelaslah kharisma gue gak bakal terpancar kalo kerjaan gue masih juga ngelapin tembok lumutan sekolah doang." Mendadak Jean berpose sok keren. Kadang Jean berfikir bergabung dengan klub yang seolah _invisible_ itu telah merosotkan nilai jualnya sebagai calon perdana menteri masa depan.

Yak benar sekali kedua tokoh ini tergabung dalam satu perkumpulan pemerhati (?) makhluk yang tak jelas keberadaanya dengan berkedok korps sukarela pembersih dinding. Memang sekilas klub mereka tak jauh beda dari _cleaning service_. Ketika ada siswa yang berkomentar persis seperti kalimat sebelumnya Mbak Rico akan tertawa angkuh dan berkilah _'Ha, lucu sekali bocah. Mana ada cleaning service yang memakali 3DMG yang sudah dikembangkan dari zaman firaun ini'_ jelas ngibul, mau nunggu sampai Firaun kayang pun jelas ngibul.

"Gaya lu, bukannya dulu elo bilang gue kalau elo kepingin masuk ke SMA Rose gegara cuma pingin nyoba 3DMG itu."

"Zaman udah berubah Jaeger, gue gak lihat apa manfaatnya dari alat yang ngebuat elo seakan nyaingin _Spider Man._ Asal elo tahu aja kemarin gue tersadar kenyataan ini setelah si _Spider Man_ ngirim _e-mail_ tentang curhatannya dia. Dia bilang ngerasa tersaingi dengan kemampuan manusia yang bisa merambati dinding. Intinya sih dia takut kalo kerjaanya dia diembat ama teknologi 3DMG."

 _Bullshit,_ semua yang dikatakan Jean hanya sekedar pup kebo belaka. Kenyataanya sejak kecil mereka yang punya tendensi sahabat-musuh karena sudah mengenal sejak orok. Orang tua mereka punya kesepakatan tak tertulis agar tidak menyekolahkan mereka di satu sekolah yang sama, kata mereka sih takut duo rusuh itu akan merusak property sekolah.

Sayangnya, saat penerimaan peserta didik baru kala itu menerapkan sistem ujian _,_ Jean yang memilih akan melanjutkan di sekolah ngetop macam SMA Sina terdepak keluar hanya karena sebiji jawaban dari pertanyaan, _'Kenapa memilh SMA Sina untuk melanjutkan studi'. B_ ukannya jawaban diplomatis, _'Karena ingin belajar dengan lebih serius,'_ malah Jean menjawab, _'Karena ingin bergabung dengan polisi militer dan hidup aman di kota bagian dalam'._ Alhasil nama Jean Kirschtein langsung dicoret dengan spidol permanen. Sejak saat itulah Jean berspekulasi bahwa arwah nenek moyang titan nun jauh di sana telah mengadu kepada Tuhan atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik (?). Dengan laporan bahwa Jean Kirschtein telah mengatai bangsa titan norak saat TK dulu. Mungkin alasan itu yang membuat Jean termakan omongan Eren, yang saat itu mengoceh soal kehebatan klub pemerhati Titan di SMA Rose. Dan begitulah ceritanya bagaimana mereka bisa satu sekolah dengan Jean yang mengikhlaskan diri meninggalkan SMA Sina. Jadi Jean dan Eren yang satu sekolah bukanlah hasil konspirasi seseorang di luar sana, oke.

"Terus elo gak ikut kegiatan apapun disekolah? sini lo mending elo bantuin gue ngelap debu di rumah gue." kata Eren membawa kemoceng dengan wajah dibebat selendang tebal guna melindungi dari debu.

" _Thanks but no thanks_ , gue udah bertekad buat masuk tim basket." Jawab Jean songong.

"Hah yang lempar-lemaran bola terus kalo kena harus keluar itu, gak nyangka elo masih suka permainan yang isinya _bullying_ itu. Ck ck ck Jean emang lo gak cocok buat jadi tokoh utama fanfik manapun." kata Eren salah sangka dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lagipula Eren merasa bahwa 'basket' yang dia maksud sudah menodai hatinya yang putih bersih. Dari dulu Eren selalu berfikir kenapa dirinya selalu dijadikan sasaran lemparan bola, makk hati Eren sakit tahu tidak.

" Jaeger itu _Dodgeball_ …. " kata Jean mengoreksi dengan jumawa, kapan sih kosa kata dalam kamus kemampuan berbahasa Eren bisa bertambah.

…

 _To be continued_

…

 **Siapa Sajakah Mereka I**

 **Eren Jaeger** (Tokoh utama fanfiksi ini, baru saja 16 tahun, memiliki cita-cita mulia menyingkap tabir gelap yang menutupi makhluk mitologi bernama Titan yang dikatai norak oleh bocah Kirchtein di awal cerita)

 **Jean Kirschtein** (Deuteragonist dalam fanfiksi ini, 16 tahun, dengan nickname Jeanboy oleh Mamihnya.)

 **Mama Carla** (Mamanya Eren)

 **Ny. Kirschtein** (Mamihnya Jean)

 **Armin Arlert** (Temennya Eren, bergaya rambut mirip the Beatles dan seringkali jadi server di kala musim ujian)

 **Marco Bodt** (Sohib merangkap penasehat yang akan menyadarkan Jean dikala khilaf).

 **Sebiji boncel kelas tiga rambut belah tengah.**

 **Om Erwin** (Pamannya Eren, Jenderal bintang 4 angkatan darat, dulu waktu Eren kecil kalau berkunjung sering dibawakan seri buku 'Hikayat Seribu Raksasa' yang turut andil dalam mempengaruhi pikiran Eren waktu kecil )

 **Mr. Arlert** (Engkongnya Armin, _expert_ dalam kuliah kilat Budi Pekerti 2 SKS )

 **Mbak Rico** (Senpai Korps Suka Rela Pembersih Dinding, selaku senior paling semangat menggosok dinding)

 **Spider Man yang mengirim E-mail.**

…

 _ **Preview :**_

 _Anyway bukan salah kedua curut yang bersangkutan kalau ocehannya mengalahkan kecepatan pengendara motor Negara tetangga tatkala mengejar lampu kuning, dan bukan tanggung jawab si bocah pula kalau para pengendara motor itu ternyata berkomplot dengan kepolisian demi selembar surat izin mengemudi, halah demi apa … orang itu bocah aja kemana-mana ngesot jalan kaki._

 _ **...**_

…

' _Emir is typing corner' :_

Akhirnya deskripsi karakter Fanfik ini saya taruh semuanya di akhir. Kalo pengenalannya kayak dulu itu bacanya jadi kurang sreg. Semua karakter yang baru nongol saya kelompokkan dalam sesi **Siapa Sajakah Mereka.** Semoga bisa menghibur …


	2. Chapter 2 : Jean Kirschtein Confession

Jean adalah Jean, masih berstatus pelajar jomblo, masih suka pake sapu ijuk punya mamihnya untuk berkhayal menjadi gitaris pro. Sekalipun dalam cerita popular di luar sana banyak sekali remaja yang sudah punya gitar sendiri, entah itu jujur membeli dengan uang hasil menyisihkan uang saku atau uang hasil pemotong anggaran untuk bermain game online. Batinnya terasa semakin terkoyak dengan ditolaknya dia dari sebuah SMA favorit di tengah kota. _Passing grade_ memang kadang menikam dari belakang. SMA Rose, adalah tempat dimana dia akhirnya terdampar dalam sebuah kelas 1-4 sama dengan tetangganya yang bawel minta dipites. Sekalipun seiyuunya merupakan pemeran pemain basket pro dari animanga sebelah dan sekalipun seiyuunya itu vokalis sebuah grup musik tetap saja Jean adalah Jean, seorang pelajar yang hidup dengan motto _I'm sexy and I know it_ bener-bener minta ditendang.

…

 **Tendensi**

 _Chapter 2 : 'Jean Kirschtein Confession'_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama. Me? I am just a random people.

 **Warnings:**

Out of character. High School Universe or an Universe Where The Titan Just Such as a Fuckin' Myth. Informal speech, Many absurdity inside. Shitty Description.

( **a/n** : Dan tidak … fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil jalur crossover dengan serial apapun karena segala macam plesetan hanyalah untuk kepentingan cerita. Terimakasih )

…

… **..**

…

Jaguar (sengaja typo) sialan, gara- gara tetangga bawel itu dia terlambat bangun, mana gak sempat sarapan lagi. Katanya minum satu gelas En*rgen atau Mie G*las cukup kalo buat sarapan doang mah. Siapapun itu tolong jangan kemakan iklan.

Disinilah ia nunggu angkot padahal jelas-jelas dia terlambat, kalaupun jalan kaki atau lari sekalian cukup 15 menit saja yah ditambah berguling sampai gegar otak ringan, loncat harimau dan koprol di jidat satpam komplek, iya itu saja kok. Benar-benar cukup sampai gerbang udah langsung bel. Apa? Kalo gerbang udah ditutup? Gampang cuy tinggal ambil bambu boleh punya pos kamling terdekat terus dipake lompat galah aja. Masalah diuber guru konseling? Tak usah ditanggapi, anggap saja mereka petasan Lebaran Monyet yang udah keburu meledak saat pendistribusian ilegal. Gara-gara kemarin dia dihukum mengelap jendela buluk seantero SMA Rose, pulang telat sampai rumah makanan tinggal nasi aking dan kulit telur. Dilanjutkan adu bacot secepat maling kolor hilang dari tempat kejadian perkara sampai tengah malam dengan si bocah Jaguar tetangganya dan gak jadi mandi. Bahkan satpam komplek menyumpal telinga dengan pentungan setiap kali keliling melewati dua rumah pemasok polusi suara sejak entahlah, 16 tahun yang lalu?

 _Anyway_ bukan salah kedua curut yang bersangkutan kalau ocehannya mengalahkan kecepatan pengendara motor Negara tetangga tatkala mengejar lampu kuning. Bukan tanggung jawab si bocah pula kalau para pengendara motor itu ternyata berkomplot dengan kepolisian demi selembar surat izin mengemudi. Demi apa … orang itu bocah aja kemana-mana ngesot jalan kaki.

Jean tetaplah Jean, seorang pemuda yang narsis kronis tingkat wassalam. Dipikir dia masuk tim basket bisa menaikkan pamornya di kalangan siswi-siswi di sekolahnya. Berani bertaruh dribel bola aja pasti kejengkang dia.

 **...**

Garingnya materi kingdom animalia dari Pak Ness, membuat Jean mengantuk berat beruntung dengan lolosnya dirinya dari amukan guru konseling. Koordinat(?) tempat duduk Jean berada pada kolom pertama dari kanan baris ke 3 dari depan yang otomatis tidak dapat membuatnya menengok syahdu kearah jendela yang biasanya berada di sisi kiri kelas seperti tokoh utama atau deutragonst seperti dirinya di fanfiksi bobrok ini. Kan Jean bisa berlagak keren dengan tengokan ke jendela diiringi efek angin ' _swiiiing'_ meniup poni, _asek dah_. Masih untung tadi pagi tidak ketahuan menyelinap dari jendela. Pagi ini ia harus gontok-gontokan dengan coretGorilacoret Reiner yang duduk di pojokan kelas. Jean memaksa masuk dan mendorong Reiner jatuh terguling dan kepentok meja siswa disebelah kanannya yang hanya tersorot kamera sampai leher, sebegitu terlupakannya yang duduk di sebelah kanan Reiner.

Ingin dia tidur sambil menutupi wajah dengan buku macam Sasha. Bahkan sekarang dia lagi menggiling bubur sumsum ditutupi buku pantun yang kebalik di depannya. Karena jam pertama diisi oleh Pak Ness yang masuk kelas naruh map dan buku untuk mengajar, tanpa ba ... bi ... bu ... apalagi babu langsung ngibrit ke kandang kuda, lupa Shallot (kuda maskot SMA) belum ada yang nyikatin gigi dan belum dikasih cemilan pagi. Masih untung bukan dirinya tidak dihukum untuk ngasih makan Shallot. Secara tu kuda kampret banget jatah makan Shallot aja 5 kali sehari yang mana kadang pakan untuk kuda lain dialihkan ke Shallot. Pak Ness yang notabene pawangnya saja habis rambutnya dimamahbiak oleh Shallot.

Beruntung juga tidak dihukum menyikat closet seantero sekolah. Cih mana WC laki-laki bobrok gak ada yang bener, kayaknya mendingan WC umum. Mending pipis atau pup disemak-semak atau sekalian aja numpang pipis di toko swalayan 200 meter meloncati gerbang sekolah. Itu saja kalo gak keburu pipis nyiprat-nyiprat ditengah jalan. Selain WC siswa laki-laki yang baunya seperti limbah pabrik pupuk urea kadang-kadang ada _p*rn magazine_ yang terselip diantara kubikel. Kalo dia harus membersihkan WC otomatis _erohon_ itu juga akan terhempas ke pembuangan. Bukan maksud milik Jean tapi punya kakak kelas yang kalo dibuang oleh siswa yang tak tahu apa-apa bakal jadi obyek bully digantung dengan sempak terbalik di tiang bendera.

Sebagai ganti 2 jam mata pelajaran terakhir diberilah pangarahan tentang bencana 'Bagaimana menyelamatkan diri dari serangan banci ketika kau sendirian' entah topik gila ini benar diizinkan Kementerian Pendidikan atau hanya drama picisan dari sekolah. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu esensi dari sosialisasi macam ini.

 _Fyi,_ setelah Jean mengatakan cabut dari klub neraka berkedok korps sukarela pembersih dinding atau Bahasa lainnya babu sekolah, beberapa senpai pun berkomentar bahwa ini cukup mengejutkan mereka karena objek bully pun telah berkurang, _yeah senior rules._ Dia pun memantapkan hati untuk bergabung ke tim basket, sebenarnya anggota baru di posisikan hanya sebagai babu terselubung. Disuruh ini itu macam beliin senior minum lah, pijitin senior lah, kepangin bulu ketek seniorlah sampai ngambilin bola yang nyangkut di atap TK sebelah. Kalo ditanya soal prestasi, Wuihh banyak sekali hujatan yang diperoleh. Karena mereka hanya foya-foya dengan anggaran yang sudah diupayakan OSIS sampai mengemis pada Pak Keith Shardis sang pengampu bidang kegiatan siswa. Karena anggaran dari OSIS hanya digunakan untuk beli baju, _pedicure, medicure_ dan mengoleksi doujin. Apa apaan ini, bahkan menurut Mbak Ilse pun berkomentar mereka gak lebih dari segelintir lekong fudanshi. Jean, semoga kau sempat me- _ruqyah_ mereka tepat sebelum inspeksi dari Menkominfo yang diundang Bang Rivaille tempo hari. Bang Rivaille nyatanya masih dendam karena telah dinobatkan sebagai senpai paling sengak berdasarkan voting kurang kerjaan klub jurnalistik di chapter lalu.

Oh jadi dia boncel rambut belah tengah yang mencak-mencak mengancam akan melaporkan siaran jahanam itu ke Menkominfo dari luar ruang siaran tempo hari. Jadi penulis tak perlu menambahkan deskripsi karakter dalam tanda kurung khas fanfiksi sialan ini. Emang ada berapa sih anak kelas tiga dengan wajah sedatar perekonomian Negara Pulu-Pulu, berambut bak terbelahnya Sungai Nil dan yang pasti boncel … BUAGGHH … ehem... maaf barusan sinyal hilang.

"Jean Kirschtein, SMP Trost, kelas 1-4. Sekian." kata Jean lantang saat memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalan standar bagi anggota baru kelas, entah yang masuk sejak klub menyebar formulir atau yang imigran macam Jean.

"Hoi elo belum bilang alasan masuk tim basket." dan Jean kena gaplok. Duh galak kali senior sini.

Jean adalah anak Mamih yang gak pernah bohong itu kata Marco kecuali bagian anak Mamihnya. "Aku bergabung agar bisa menjadi popular dunia akherat. Amin. " yah itulah jawaban sesuka Jean. _BUAGH …._ Jean kena gaplok lagi.

"Bravo! Bagus juga alesan elo. Gue bakal menempatkan elo sebagai penasehat utama tim basket." Kata kapten tim basket, yang namanya sengaja dilupakan.

Elah, klub basket saja penghuninya cuma tujuh biji, delapan setelah Jean masuk. Inilah yang membuat tim basket SMA Rose akhirnya lolos kualifikasi Turnamen Musim Dingin. Sedikit trivia dari tim ini. Tim ini baru didirikan tahun lalu dengan anggota pas 5 ekor biji anggota dengan satu orang yang rumornya suka menghilang tiba-tiba, sehingga belum bisa ikut turnamen apapun. Palingan juga lomba panjat tebing antar dusun. Mungkin karena anggotanya terlalu bobrok sehingga gak ada yang mau jadi pengurus. Mungkin yang jadi kapten juga kepaksa karena cuma dia satu-satunya yang pantas. Pantas ditumbalkan maksudnya. Jadi kalian salah jika berpendapat tim basket SMA Rose itu lumayan dengan ditambahnya anggota baru mereka akan jadi tim yang oke punya guna mengalahkan Geng Pelangi, apapun itulah. Intinya klub basket SMA Rose tidak lebih dari penggembira untuk menyemangati peserta judi sabung ayam.

Jean pun disambut dengan tepukan yang bersahabat pada awalnya diakhiri dengan gaplokan dan lemparan bola basket ke arah dirinya. Entah ini masih klub basket atau klub 'basket' yang ada di pemahaman imbisil Eren, sesuai yang dilansir dari chapter prolog. Dirinya akhirnya mengerti kenapa Eren jengkel setengah upil pada _dodgeball_ yang dikira Eren sebagai basket itu.

…

Sebelum pulang semua anggota tanpa terkecuali tetap melatih fisik -secara formalitas- mereka dengan berlari mengelilingi gedung olah raga 30 putaran. Mereka beneran pulang setelah anggota junior berlari sambil menggendong anggota senior memutari sekolah. Dasar MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia, _red_ ) kemudian koprol untuk menyongsong masa depan kelabu dan diakhiri tertawa maniak bersama. Keraguan mulai muncul, apakah chapter depan Jean masih bertahan di organisasi kelam ini.

Alhasil Jean pulang dengan badan biru-biru tetapi bukan karena bentrok dengan TK sebelah untuk rebutan permen cicak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jean pun tidak sengaja bertemu teman-teman yang dulunya bersamanya tergabung di klub peneliti titan saat melewati gerbang depan tak terkecuali Eren Jaeger yang kucel seperti baru kecemplung got –secara literasi-. Kayaknya dia mulai kangen 3DMG deh, kangen adu bacot sesama anggota lain, kangen tinggi-tinggian manjat dinding bareng duo Connie dan Sasha. Akhirnya Eren nongol juga pada halaman ke-6 mikrosop wort.

"Apa gue bilang, basket itu kejam. Tuh muka elo aja sampai biru. Gue sampai gak bisa bedain itu elo karena kena bola apa udah gak nafas." ujar Eren err menghina secara halus.

"Gak ... gak … gak … Ren mungkin elo berfikir gue cuma pingin terkenal aja. Tapi niat gue ikhlas buat memajukan tim basket yang terancam gulung tikar sama OSIS" Jawab Jean. Iya, ternyata Bang Kapten Basket menceritakan jumlah naas tim basket yang mentok dengan 5 anggota tahun lalu. Padahal OSIS tidak keberatan dengan jumlah anggota asalkan cukup untuk memenuhi syarat tim basket yang terdiri dari 5 biji ehm orang. OSIS hanya ingin memberangus praktik hedonisme dengan menyalahgunakan anggaran dari sekolah itu. Emang ya kawan yang mengerti perasaan Jean itu cuma Marco.

"Gak masalah Jean, gue emang udah mikir kok kalo elo pingin nyari terkenal doang." Kata Eren jumawa kembali dengan hinaan terselubung. Tidak sia-sia mereka saling kenal sejak orok buat tahu kebusukan masing-masing.

Setelah sampai rumah masing-masing mereka langsung masuk tanpa tawuran atau cipika cipiki. Iyalah mana mungkin, orang tampilan masing masing udah kayak gembel gitu.

"Gencatan senjata Jean, mending elo langsung kompres luka elo." kata Eren tumben baik.

Jean yang sudah masuk ke halaman menengok dari mana sumber suara itu. Tapi gak ada Eren di gerbang rumahnya. Ghaib mamen.

"Gue disini Shallot." Kata Eren menyembul di atas pagar beton. Tuh kan kumat lagi.

"Shallot masih di kandang duel gaple sama temen-temennya."

"Ngerti banget sih lo, kayak elo emaknya aja."

"Gue lebih milih Buchwald, lebih anteng daripada Shallot." Jean berkenalan(?) dengan Buchwald salah satu kuda yang dikembang biakkan SMA Rose, saat pengenalan muatan lokal SMA Rose yaitu latihan berkuda.

Jean pun menambahkan "Gue gak tahu elo habis nyari belut atau renang di gorong-gorong. Mendingan elo mandi pake D*wny seliter deh terus berendam ke mesin cuci."

"GUE PIKIR ELO SETUJU GENCATAN SENJATA BUCHWALD." teriak Eren berang.

"GUE CUMA MENYARANKAN JAEGER. ELO KAYAK EMAK-EMAK MENOPAUSE SIH GITU AJA SEWOT. "

"SINI LO GUE KETEKIN, BIAR GAK CUMA GUE YANG MANDI PAKE D*WNY."

 _BRUKK … BRUGGH ..._ dan kepala Eren lepas dari pandangan. Selanjutnya hanya ada teriakan menjauh _'Mik, lepasin gue. Gue bukan anak atau adek elo.'_ Jean hanya bisa menebak-nebak 'Mik' yang dimaksud itu siapa ya … Miko, Mik Donal atau Miki Maus kah Jean tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

…

Yang Jean sadari dari rumah Keluarga Jaeger adalah mereka kedatangan tamu hari ini. Dua orang, satu Om Erwin yang mengantarkan orang kedua yang Mamihnya Jean lupa namanya. Tadi Budhe Carla datang ke rumah Jean dengan membawakan keripik lele oleh-oleh dari tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Kalo kata Budhe Carla sih keponakan ceweknya pindah untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Jaeger. Om Erwin pun pulang ke pangakalannya. Yang pasti Om Erwin pulang ke pangakalan militer bukan pangkalan ojek ataupun pangkalan lekong. Mamihnya Jean pun tidak memberondong pertanyaan mengapa keponakannya Budhe Carla pindah untuk tinggal bersama, karena mengorek informasi pribadi itu ndak baik pemirsa.

Ingat saat Jean adu bacot dengan Eren kemarin malam? yaitu saat Eren disuruh Mamanya buat ngebersihin kamar di belakang kamarnya Eren -kalau dilihat dari kamarnya Jean-. Eren teriak-teriak imbisil mengatakan bahwa Jean seharusnya mengadopsi salah satu kuda dari sekolah karena pakan kuda seret gara-gara dihabiskan Shallot. Padahal Eren hanya takut membersihkan kamar berdebu itu sendirian, karena itulah dia mencari gara-gara dengan mengumpankan diri ke mulut buaya, memulai konfrontasi dengan Jean. Jean? Mana tahu niat terselubung Eren.

Keesokan paginya di hari Sabtu yang cerah, seorang siswi baru diperkenalkan, dialah keponakannya Budhe Carla yang akan tinggal bersama. Bukan Miko, Mik Donal atau Miki Maus. Tetapi Mikasa Ackerman yang berambut kemilau. Jean cengo melihat rambut seperti itu. Jean udik. Muncul ide untuk mengajak Mikasa sebagai manajer tim basket. Tapi niat itu runtuh, sehancur Bendungan Maria ketika waduk meluap.

"Oh maaf, aku akan ikut klub yang sama dengan Eren." padahal Mikasa hanya khawatir Eren akan kejang atau kecemplung got kalau tidak ada dirinya yang mengawasi kelakuan bar-bar Eren.

Eren pun menambahkan dengan kurang ajar "Halah emang manajer kerjaanya ngapain sih, palingan juga cuma disuruh beliin minuman sama nyuciin kaos buluk satu tim sesempak-sempaknya juga."

Jean berwajah kelabu sampai pelajaran terakhir. Sampai rumah sapu ijuk punya mamihnya pun tidak tersentuh. Aura patah hati masih bersambung keesokan harinya dimana Jean sudah rapi dengan jersey tim basket dan menenteng tas siap keluar rumah.

"Jean, mau kemana lo, biasanya kan elo masih molor."

Jean menengok ke kamar Eren dan membuka jendela, "Gue ikut basket inget? Ada latihan setiap hari minggu." kali ini serius kalau tidak mau klub basket diberangus OSIS.

"Oh, yaudah. Nih kayaknya punya elo … kemarin gak tahu kapan elo ngelempar ke kamar gue."

Jean menerimanya, sebuah botol minum 1 Liter yang udah diisi. Dengan bagian bawah botol lamat-lamat yang sepertinya dikerok paksa bertuliskan 'er3n p03nyA'. Mata Jean cacingan melihat tulisan prasasti itu.

 _Botol minum punya gue yang kayak gini kan udah ilang._

…

 _To be continued_

…

 **Siapa Sajakah Mereka II**

 **Pak Ness** (Guru Ilmu Alam spesifikasi Biologi dan pawang Shallot a.k.a si maskot sekolah)

 **Reiner** (Masih SMA tapi punya badan six-pack mengalahkan kontestan 'Mencari Bintang L-Mamen' )

 **Siswa di sebelah kanannya Reiner.**

 **Sasha** (Kulkas berjalan, selalu ngemil kalo pelajaran tanpa ketahuan)

 **Shallot** (Kuda maskot SMA)

 **Mbak Ilse** (Anggota kawakan klub jurnalistik)

 **Bang Rivaille** (Boncel kelas tiga dengan rambut belah tengah)

 **Bang Kapten Basket** (Dijadikan kapten basket dengan terpaksa karena ditumbalkan. Sesuai chapter prolog, Bang Kapten Basket bernama Hy*ga, tetapi karena namanya terlalu menyerempet nama chara animanga lain, jadi namanya kita anggap tidak diketahui saja.)

 **Connie** (Pelajar dengan prinsip panjang rambut tak perlu lebih dari 3mm).

 **Buchwald** (Kuda punya SMA Rose, paling disayang sama Jean)

 **Mikasa Ackerman** (Keponakannya Budhe Carla, berambut hitam kemilau khas iklan shampoo Pentana)

…

 _ **Preview :**_

" _Sekalipun gue kenal sama itu orang, gue bakal pura pura gak kenal ama dia."_

" _Kampret sumpah . Please biarin gue pulang." Eren merasa kostum bodoh nan laknat itu telah menguras harga dirinya sampai angka minus –jika angka minus masih ada harganya-. Sekaligus hanya bisa menangis dalam hati kepada Dewa Jashin(?) agar semua kehinaan ini cepat berakhir, bahwa ada segerombolan titan yang muncul tiba-tiba ke SMA Rose, bahwa gedung olahraga itu dihancurkan, bahwa semua manusia dilahap habis, apapun itulah asalkan Eren bisa menyelamatkan harga diri barang sejumput yang rasanya tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan._

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing corner'_ :

Sebuah fanfiksi hina yang saya persembahkan untuk para pelajar.

Edisi ini udah sedikit saya perbaiki dan disinkronkan dengan chapter depan. Teruntuk Fvvn makasih sarannya : )


	3. Chapter 3 : Embarrassing Life Part A

" _Akan aku musnahkan kalian sampai tak bersisa satupun!"_

 _Eren melajukan 3DMG-nya ke arah pundak Titan setinggi 14 meter lalu menebas tengkuknya dengan bilah pedang bermata tajam. Satu raksasa tumbang, namun Armin berteriak masih ada 5 raksasa yang menyusul masuk melalui lubang. Celaka! dinding Sina telah tertembus, rekan-rekannya sudah banyak yang gugur._

 _Eren berdiri terpaku menghadap bagian dinding yang runtuh, tak menyadari ada raksasa yang berjalan ke arahnya dari belakang._

 _Mikasa dari atap sebuah gedung opera meneriakinya nyalang, "EREN .…"_

"Eren … EREN … bangunlah …" suara Mikasa menginterupsi bobok ganteng si tokoh utama, mata Eren baru setengah terbuka.

"Mikasa? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Rambut acak-acakan, iler berceceran, belek setengah kering menempel di sela-sela bulu mata.

"Budhe Carla minta tolong aku untuk membangunkanmu."

"Hn? bukan itu maksudku … bukannya kamu masih di Hokkaido?"

"Aku pindah kesini 2 bulan yang lalu diantar Om Erwin, ingat?" Barangkali Eren tak ingat, dia hanya belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yah … sepertinya aku sudah mengalami mimpi yang sangat panjang. Tentang apa ya? Aku gak ingat ... " Eren bermonolog bagai _heroine_ shojo manga.

Mikasa berdiri di samping ranjang dengan seragam training berwangi deterjen khas usaha loundry, "Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk, kamu mau pilih dengar yang mana dulu?"

"Kabar baiknya tolong."

"Jean tadi teriak bilang kalau hari ini kerja bakti rutin, jadi tidak diadakan apel rutin, tidak ada Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar dan tidak ada kegiatan klub."

"Oh, Oke. Berarti tidak ada kabar buruk kan?"

"Gak juga sih. Jam masuknya jadi lebih pagi. Kita udah hampir telat Eren … itu kalau kamu mau tahu kabar buruknya"

Eren dengan setengah kesadarannya mengambil jam berbentuk kepala botak ganda Uping-Iping. "Ha …? AARRGGGH KENAPA GAK DARI TADI .…" Eren bergegas ke kamar mandi, langsung menggedor pintu dengan bar-bar.

"PAAA … cepetan nape!" Eren menggedor pintu kamar mandi menginterupsi seseorang yang sedang 'nongkrong' di atas kloset, padahal Grisha si penghuni kamar mandi sudah teriak bahwa dirinya sedang dalam proses buang hajat. Bukan salah Mikasa juga sih, hei memang jam berapa sekarang!

…

 **Tendensi**

 _Chapter 3 : 'Embarrassing Life of High School Boy – Part A'_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama. Me? I am just a random people

 **Warnings:**

Out of character. High School Universe or an Universe Where The Titan Just Such as a F*ckin' Myth. Informal speech, Many absurdity inside. Shitty Description.

( **a/n** : Dan tidak … fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil jalur crossover dengan serial apapun karena segala macam plesetan hanyalah untuk kepentingan cerita. Terimakasih )

…

…

Eren dan Mikasa berlari, biasanya mereka masih sarapan jam segini atau masih berjibaku rebutan kamar mandi terutama Eren, namun apa daya ….

"Mikasa jangan kasih tahu orang lain kalau aku tadi salah pakai celana!" Kata Eren sambil berlari dan menyisir rambut dengan jari, beberapa helai rambutnya menyangkut di sela-sela kuku. Agak di belakangnya Mikasa menyahut.

"Aku gak akan bilang …."

"Yosh … aku tahu aku dapat menghandalkanmu Mikasa."

"Aku gak akan bilang ke siapa pun kalau kamu tadi salah pakai celana dalam diluar." – _referensi : ingat Superm*n-_

"ARRRGGGHHHH … JANGAN DIINGATKAN. AKU MALUUU!" Eren berteriak hina, berlari makin kencang karena waktu Mikasa berdialog kalimat sebelumnya, mereka berpapasan dengan segerombolan paguyuban lansia yang hendak senam poco-poco di balai desa, mereka otomatis mendengar kalimat Mikasa. Kan Eren merasa semakin hina.

…

"JEAN, NAPE LU GAK NGASIH TAHU GUE DARI KEMAREN. GUE NYARIS TELAT NIH!"

"APA SIH, ORANG GUE AJA JUGA BARU TAHU TADI PAGI, JANGAN NUDUH SEMBARANGAN! ELO GAK LIHAT GUE JUGA BARU SAMPE!"

Dua orang penghuni kelas 1-4, sibuk ribut seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mereka berdua saling menyalahkan sambil lempar-lemparan rumput tak ada yang melerai. Biarlah … memang begitu mereka apa adanya.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah, gak hanya kalian kok yang telat. Pengumumannya memang dadakan, jadi jarkomnya juga dadakan. Dan tolong nyabuti rumputnya yang bener, itu masih properti punya sekolah oke?" Marco si ketua kelas melerai.

"Elu mah enak ke sekolah tinggal lompat pager, orang rumah lu di belakang sekolah, lah gue …." Kata Connie.

"Dimanapun rumah lo itu gak masalah, lu tinggal loncat pagar aja kan Con, ribet lu." Reiner menyahut sambil mengangkut hasil potongan rumput, sinis.

" _Fixed_ … akhir bulan ini aku mundur aja deh dari jabatan ketua kelas,"ujar Marco datar.

"Jangan begitu Marco, masih ada anggota kelas yang mendukung kamu kok." Ujar seorang siswa yang hanya tersorot kamera sampai kerah kaos trainingnya, kalimat penyemangatnya terpotong tiba-tiba ….

" _Pengumuman, ditujukan kepada seluruh murid untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing. Setelah itu dimohon segera berkumpul di Gedung Olahraga untuk mendapat pengumuman. Gak pake lemot!"_

…

"Geser lah, gerah tahu." Eren mendorong Jean dan Connie, merek duduk berdempetan persis ikan asin.

"Ih, kan Armin yang ngajak duduk di sini, kenapa elo yang rewel sih Ren." Jean perespon pertama tapi alasan yang sebenarnya dia hanya mengikuti Mikasa, karena dimana ada Eren pasti ada Mikasa. Buktinya Mikasa duduk lesehan di depannya di samping Armin.

"Gue kesini karena pingin ngadem, yang paling adem cuma disini."

Yang ada tetap saja gerah kan?

"Elo gak perlu _AC_ Con, keringat juga langsung ilang tanpa terhalang rambut di kepala elo. Sono jadi _mic_ aja, gue yakin elo lebih berfungsi sebagai property pengeras suara." Eren menyahut jengkel.

"Maksud elo, kepala gue?"

"Bukan, maksud gue tukang sayur."

"Berisik lo dua, geser napa sih."

"Elo yang geser Kuda."

"Hoi, bisa enggak sih pada anteng, tahu gerah juga. Kalo pada masih rebut minggir sana, biar gue sama Christa yang duduk di depan." Ymir memprotes kumpulan rempong di depannya.

"Ano, Ymir aku gak masalah kok duduk di mana aja."

"Tapi Christa kamu kepanasan, cowok kan harusnya di barisan belakang."

"Gak usah dipermasalahkan, gak ada undang-undangnya juga kan. Udah Ymir aku gak apa-apa kok." Christa memang berhati malaikat.

"Christa, hiks … setelah pengumuman gak guna ini selesai, menikah sama aku ya." Apa-apaan ini pemirsa? lamaran?

Eren dan Jean mengernyit, salah satu diantara mereka berdua mengatakan, "Dasar gila," entah pada siapa. Connie menyahut, "Gue gak ngerti cewek tu sahabatannya kayak apa sih."

Mereka duduk sesuai kelas mereka, untungnya kelas 1-4 kebagian paling pinggir dimana pendingin ruangan terpasang dengan gantengnya. Spot bagian depan tadinya sudah dikuasai para siswi, untuk menguasai daerah ber- _AC_ tentu saja. Pengecualian untuk Armin yang berwajah unyu-unyu membuatnya dapat dengan mudah menyelinap ke bagian depan tanpa mendapat protes berarti. Awalnya Armin hanya mengajak Eren, namun Jean ikut dengan alasan seperti yang dijelaskan di atas, kalau Connie, sungguh tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai sana, aneh.

…

Kini Armin ikut dalam gerombolan Eren, Jean dan Connie, mereka berempat mengghibahkan(?) Pak Pixis yang rambutnya –sebenarnya rambut palsu- dicurigai menjadi korban mamahan Shallot saat inspeksi ke kandang Kuda beberapa waktu lalu. Lalu apa gunanya seluruh murid mulai kelas 1 yang masih imut-imut memuakkan hingga kelas 3 bangkotan dikumpulkan di gedung ini? mau yasinan buat rambutnya Pak Pixis?

Cuping hidung Jean kembang-kempis abnormal wajahnya sumringah kentara sedang bahagia dengan alasan tertentu.

Keith Shardis, guru konseling sekaligus pengampu bidang kesiswaan tampil di podium mengadap lautan manusia yang duduk lesehan di depanya. Setelah satu deheman suasana berubah mencekam, siapa sih murid yang tidak kenal pada guru garang penghukum murid berandalan ini.

"Shtt … shttt … _you, you_ sama _you_ duduk diem anteng dan dengerin apa pengumumannya. Resapi! camkan di hati dan sanubari kalian!" Jean memberi intruksi pada Armin, Eren dan Connie, sedangkan ketiga orang itu hanya melongo, Jean digeneralisasikan seperti murid kebanyakan yang tak pernah niat dengan kata-kata sebangsa _pengumuman, upacara_ dan _apel,_ tapitiba-tiba menjadi segar bugar, semangat menjadi _audience._

Setelah salam dan ucapan terima kasih atas kerja bakti yang dilakukan para siswa, Pak Shardis memberikan kesempatan untuk Pak Pixis yang kini memakai topi bersablon perisai yang dirambati tanaman mawar –logo SMA Rose- untuk menyampaikan pengumuman selanjutnya.

"Aku tak akan banyak cing-cong mengatakan basa-basi, akan aku sampaikan pada kalian bahwa sekolah kita telah lolos ke babak final Pertandingan Basket Musim Dingin."

Salah seorang siswa dari pucuk kanan barisan terdengar mencibir, "Wuih, ada ya klub basket?"

Sedangkan komentar lain, "Kapan babak penyisihannya? Kok gak ada kabar.

"Mereka beneran main apa menyuap panitia?" Serta segelintir komentar kejam lainnya.

"DDDDIIIIIIAAAMMMM! Uhuk … uhukk." Seisi GOR kembali senyap, Pak PIxis yang mengamuk lebih mengerikan daripada Pak Pixis yang teler karena minum susu soda gembira. Pak Pixis berdehem untuk mengurangi serak di tenggorokan.

Jean kembali berujar kali ini nada bicaranya menjadi sengak, menuding satu persatu ketiga temannya dengan jari telunjuk lentik tanpa kuteks penghias. _"You, you_ sama _you_ duduk diem antengdansaksikan nanti gue bakal di panggil."

Eren menjawab, "Dipanggil apaan, Yang Maha Kuasa?"

Connie melongok, "Dipanggil buat jadi mantri cacar?"

Armin entah mengapa ikut mengompori, "Dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa untuk menjadi mantri cacar?"

" _Sabar Jean, sabar … sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan."_

Pak Pixis melanjutkan jatah dialog miliknya, "Yah ini adalah proyek rahasia yang dimiliki SMA Rose, maka akan aku perkenalkan pada kalian siapa saja yang akan turun ke pertandingan. Bagi siswa yang aku sebutkan namanya silakan maju ke panggung."

Armin mengajak bicara Eren yang di sebelahnya, "Menurutku siapa mereka Ren?"

"Yang jelas bukan Bang Rivaille." Benar, seantero SMA Rose hanya ada satu Rivaille, maka dapat dipastikan Rivaille yang dimaksud adalah Rivaille yang _itu_.

Eren menyikut Jean di sisi lainnya, "Jean kok lo gak pernah bilang kalo tim basket ikut lomba sih." Namun hanya dijawab dengan telunjuknya di tempel ke bibir. "Sssstttt."

Segelintir nama di sebut dengan nada datar, segelintir siswa yang tak dikenal ke depan memenuhi panggilan, hingga nama Jean Kirschtein disebut terakhir membuat orang yang dimaksud berdiri songong sambil menahan tawa.

"Gue udah bilang juga apa." Satu dengusan angkuh terdengar.

Tim inti berpersonel 5 manusia bersaf di panggung, "Silakan untuk perwakilan dari kalian untuk menyampaikan sambutan."

Jean yang dipilih secara sepihak sebagai penasehat tim menggantikan Pak Pixis di podium, Jean masih senyum sok ganteng, pamornya pasti meroket di kalangan murid perempuan ….

"Kami … ingin populer," satu jentikan jari terdengar, "Hanya itu." Lalu diakhiri pose _a la_ grup idola.

…. Atau pamor yang makin nyungsep ke gorong-gorong.

Mata Bang Rivaille dari barisan kelas 3 berkilat-kilat, "Huh, lumayan." Lumayan hina maksud dia.

GOR kembali sunyi. Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh, bukan karena terpesona atau apa.

"TURUN LO KAMPRET! APAAN TUH, KE EMPANG SONO!"

"KALIAN YANG NGABISIN ANGGARAN OSIS BUAT JUDI SABUNG AYAM YA!"

"KLUB BASKET BENERAN ADA EMANGNYA!"

"AYAM JAGO GUE BALIKIN!"

"PAK SHARDIS PESEN TOPINYA SATU DONG!"

"UDAHAN AH, GUE MAU PULANG. BUBAR BUBAR BUBAR."

"KOK GAK DIKASIH SNACK SIH!" Ini Sasha yang teriak, _Fyi_ aja sih.

"TURUN … TURUN … TURUN …."

Nun jauh di pinggir sana, Eren Jaeger tepok jidat, "Sekalipun gue kenal sama itu orang, gue bakal pura pura gak kenal ama dia. Titik."

"Eh …."

…

Setelah pengumuman tidak berguna selesai dikumandangkan, hampir semua siswa _walk out_ dari GOR menyisakan beberapa yang masih ingin ngadem.

Marco teriak memberi woro-woro untuk penghuni kelas 1-4 untuk segera kembali ke kelas untuk rapat terbatas.

"Oke teman-teman, kita kumpul di kelas dulu sebelum pulang. Jadi kita akan membahas tim basket sekolah, karena salah satu dari murid kelas ini menjadi pemain _starter_ maka ada baiknya kita memberi dukungan, betul?"

"BETUL!" Jawaban yang disusul kepalan tangan ke udara itu hanya berasal dari Kirschtein seorang, yang mana murid lain tak merespon. Reiner dari pojokan kelas mengacungkan tangan heboh, berniat menginterupsi.

"Terus, tujuan kita kumpul-kumpul gini ngapain?"

"Tenang teman-teman yang budiman, niatku adalah agar kita kompak memberi dukungan dan hadir di pertandingannya Jean, toh kelas 1-4 juga jadi dapet poin plus dari sekolah kan." Seisi kelas membeo menyebut huruf O.

Salah seorang siswa menyeletuk, "Iya yah, kelas kita kan terkenal paling gembel dari kelas lainnya."

Jawaban positif sahut menyahut, niat hati sekalian cari kecengan anak SMA lain.

"Oke gue setuju."

"Aku sih _yes_."

"Tapi kalo menang traktiran ya."Jiah ujung-ujungnya.

"No … no… no … gue Eren Jaeger menolak buat ikut, gue bokek kalo harus beli tiket pertandingan."

"Pulang sono, gue tahu elo gak berani keluar rumah lewat jam 6 sore. Siapa juga yang mau didukung sama elo Jegeger." Jean memang sengaja _typo._

"Ok fine! Gue pulang. Mikasa, Armin kita _out_ dari sini. Lo Kirschucian jangan harap bisa numpang makan di rumah gue kalo lo di rumah sendirian."

"Eh gembel jangan rubah-rubah nama orang ya!"

" _Equus caballus_ itu bukan sejenis orang ya, Dih gak ngaca." Dan ributlah mereka.

Armin bimbang mau ikut suara terbanyak, atau suara minoritas. Mikasa sih jelas ikut kemana pun Eren pergi.

"Karena sebagai ketua kelas aku memutuskan bahwa suara mayoritas yang menang, tujuanku agar kelas kita makin kompak Eren. Karena kalau ada yang mangkir maka harus bayar denda senilai 3000 Yen."

"Ih, maksa banget sih, gue aja cuma dikasih roti bakar buat bekal. Gue dapet duit dari mana, modal ngepet?"

"Oke, masalah tiket kita bisa iuran lah, emang tiketnya semahal harga bahan bangunan di daerah pedalaman?"

Reiner kembali teriak-teriak, "Kenapa kita gak nampilin semacam _cheerleaders_ gitu?"

Sasha menanyai Mikasa, "Mikasa _cheerleaders_ sama _Cheese Crackers_ sama gak?" Sungguh terlalu ….

"Heh … heh … Gorilla mau apa lu, dasar hentai, lu cuma mau liatin Christa pake rok mini kan! Ke laut sana! _Cheerleaders_ jidatlu." Ymir nampaknya cocok untuk mengisi jabatan di komisi perlindungan perempuan.

"Reiner membatin hina, _'Alamak ketahuan."_

"Gue juga gak setuju, Mik pulang yuk, nanti kalau kamu ketahuan make baju badut macem gitu Mama pasti ngamuk."

Dan kelas rusuh untuk kesekian kali, ketua kelas _headbang_ ke papan tulis. Connie tak mengerti dan tak mengikuti jalannya diskusi, dia sibuk membangun waduk iler di atas meja.

Seorang siswa yang duduk di sebelah kanan Reiner, Berthold Fubar menyela dramatis, "Ano … teman-teman kenapa kita gak perform pemandu sorak cowok aja." Namun sayang, ide brillian itu ditelan bisingnya adu tonjok Ymir pada Reiner.

"STOOOOPPPP!" Teriakan Armin membuat kelas seketika hening.

"Kami bukan musuh umat manusia! Aku punya ide lebih baik, bagaimana kalau kita menampilkan ' _pom-pom boys'_ jadi kita buat _cheerleaders_ versi cowok."

Marco menengokkan leher 180 derajat, "Yang setuju dengan ide Armin, angkat tangan." Dan berakhirlah masalah kedua. Sungguh Armin memang ahli strategi.

Berthold _ndlosor_ ke bawah meja, aura ungu kelam menghiasinya, "Gue tadi udah bilang kan. Gue se- _invisible_ apa sih."

…

Murid perempuan lebih memilih pulang, karena menurut mereka hal ini tidak penting-penting amat, tidak keluar di ujian nasional ini. Jadi biarkan para pria untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, hanya gara-gara sebiji Jean saja mereka mau berkorban, sungguh persahabatan antar lelaki itu sulit dimengerti.

Jauh di dalam hati, Eren curiga berat, dia merasa akan menderita beberapa saat lagi. Mungkinkan efek kesialan sejak lari-lari berangkat sekolah? Mikasa disuruh pulang duluan, Eren memberi wasiat berupa, "Mikasa kalau sampai lewat maghrib aku belum pulang, katakan aku sayang kalian semua." Eren masih memilih untuk ikut dalam rencana pagelaran(?) ini, karena setau Eren, dia itu masih kategori laki-laki.

…

 _To be continued_

…

 **Siapa Sajakah Mereka III**

 **Grisha Jaeger** (Papanya Eren sering sekali berjibaku dengan anak laki-lakinya berebut kamar mandi, dokter umum di Puskesmas Shiganshina)

 **Christa Lenz** (Seorang primadona kecamatan)

 **Ymir** (Anggota squad penggemar Christa)

 **Keith Shardis** (Guru konseling, selalu siap grak berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah untuk mengawasi ada tidaknya murid terlambat. Penghukum siswa badung paling disegani)

 **Dott Pixis** (Wakil Kepala Sekolah, pelanggan setia susu soda gembira di kantin SMA Rose. Anehnya selalu teler seperti orang kebanyakan minum alcohol meskipun yang diminum hanya sekadar soda)

 **Berthold Fubar** (Siswa yang duduk di sebelah kanan Reiner, Bertholdlah si siswa yang selalu tersorot kamera sebatas kerah seragam)

 _ **...**_

…

' _Emir is typing corner'_ :

Adakah yang pernah dengerin lagu Hangeki no Daichi yang dinyanyiin Kaji Yuki, Ishikawa Yui sama Taniyama Kisho? Di lagu itu kayak jadi duet Eren dan Jean terus Mikasa kayak jadi backing vocal doang #kicked, atau ini hanya perasaan saya? Cover fanfik ini kapan-kapan saya ganti jadi cover Single itu deh#doublekicked.

Ngomong-omong maafkan saya ya, preview di chapter sebelumnya tidak bisa ditampilkan di sini mungkin di chapter depan, habis jadi kepanjangan sih.

Jaa nee :D ….


	4. Chapter 4 : Embarrassing Life Part B

"Kirschtein! Cepet ke-lu-ar ! kalo lo emang laki sini lo, kalo gak keluar gue ekspor lo ke alam akhirat sekarang. Gak pake lama." Suara ribut terdengar dari balkon rumah keluarga seorang dokter terpandang se-kecamatan Shiganshina.

Namun Eren si penyulut konfrontasi tak kunjung menemukan jendela kamar yang di seberangnya terbuka, biasanya kan Jean masih sok-sokan main 'gitar' dengan berdalih sapu ijuk sebagai alat musik, gembel. Hari Senin itu jadwalnya Jean menyetel lagu kuno dari _X-Japan_. Eren jelas hafal, siapa sih yang tidak hafal kalo setiap hari dalam seminggu selalu ada tetangga sedeng yang menyetel lagu dalam volume yang dapat membolotkan kuping dengan jadwal khusus per harinya? Kamarnya Jean masih gelap, segelap wajah Jean ketika tahu Mikasa adalah sepupu Eren.

"Jean bolot! Gak usah pura-pura jadi sleeping beauty deh, lo cocoknya jadi kuda penarik keretanya! Keluar sekarang. _Code blue! Code blue!_ " Eren mulai melempari jendela kaca kamar Jean dengan batu kerikil, nah ini baru melempar jumroh(?).

Kamar seberang langsung terang benderang sesosok manusia besar terlihat dari pantulan lampu, itu Jean? Makin dekat, makin terlihat seperti mbok-mbok. Oh itu sih Mamihnya Jean yang memakai daster.

Gorden tersampir, jendela kaca terbuka lebar, "Dek Ren-Ren, Jeannya belum pulang, tadi telefon masih latihan basket."

Eren kicep, hanya nyengir monyet, "Ehehe maap Budhe, kirain Jean udah pulang." Eren tak pernah mengerti kenapa ibu-ibu di sekitar kompleks rumahnya kerap kali memanggilnya 'Ren-Ren', dia kan bukan sejenis panda jadi-jadian.

…

 **Tendensi**

 _Chapter 4 : 'Embarrassing Life of High School Boy – Part B'_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama. Me? I am just a random people

 **Warnings:**

Out of character. High School Universe or an Universe Where The Titan Just Such as a F*ckin' Myth. Informal speech, Many absurdity inside. Shitty Description.

( **a/n** : Dan tidak … fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil jalur crossover dengan serial apapun karena segala macam plesetan hanyalah untuk kepentingan cerita. Terimakasih )

…

…

Yang Eren yakin Jean sekarang sudah sibuk dengan klub barunya, yah … mau bagaimana lagi si kunyuk itu memang haus popularitas. Seperti taruhan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Jean yang terjengkang saat latihan _dribble_ memang benar adanya. Intensitas lempar-lemparan benda random antar balkon kamar mereka sedikit berkurang, Eren merasa agak kesepian sih, hah.

Hal yang Eren yakini lainnya adalah Jean sudah pulang dari tadi, demi sandal D*nald bebek kesanyangan Eren! saat mereka pindah ke GOR yang kosong untuk musyawarah dan latihan gerakan proyek pom-pom boys Jean udah ngacir duluan sebelum acara bubar. Memang sih dia tidak ikut jadi pom-pom boys tapi kan tetap saja, si kunyuk itu lihat dan bahkan sempat memotret foto teman-teman kelasnya yang sedang memakai baju nista, terutama Eren!

Ya, siang itu Eren menjadi tumbal untuk dijadikan manekin yang didandani segila mungkin, terbukti sudah firasat buruk Eren sebelumnya, dirinya memang akan menderita. Takut foto itu akan diedit yang _iya-iya_ terus disebar via dunia maya.

Padahal ada Armin yang lebih cantik(?) dan androgini, tetapi tetap lah Eren yang di jadikan korban. Armin beralasan, "Kalo aku pakai baju macam itu aku bisa mati karena malu, itu aja kalau barang-barang hina itu masih bisa disebut baju."

"Lah, maksud lu kalo gue yang make kain perca bekedok baju itu mati karena malu, itu gak apa-apa buat lu. Min, kemanakah ilmu Budi Pekerti yang selalu diajarkan ama Engkong Arlert itu Min!"

…

GOR sekolah sepi, semua kegiatan ditiadakan, para guru akan bermusyawarah tingkat kecamatan. Perkumpulan kelas 1-4 bertransmigrasi bedol desa membawa berkardus-kardus kostum dari rumah Marco yang hanya berjarak 1 depa dari dinding belakang sekolah.

Berbagai ide brilian dan ide laknat sahut-manyahut sampai tidak bisa diidentifikasi suara siapa, disampaikan oleh murid-murid kurang kerjaan itu.

Perkumpulan itu masih dipimpin oleh Marco Bott.

"Gimana kalo blazer item, kemeja item, celana item sama kacamata item. Sama bawa senapan –mainan- rakitan, keren kan." Satu stel pakaian necis telah siap dikenakan seorang model dadakan.

"Apaan! Terus kita nangkepin alien gitu. Ganti-ganti, kurang greget ah." Satu ide tumbang sudah.

Kostum dirombak, si model kini memakai potongan celana _cut bray_ putih dan kemeja dengan kerah yang lebar motif kembang kamboja bertahtakan payet-payet, tak lupa ikat pinggang kulit buaya putih sebagai pelengkap. Gendeng maksimal.

"Kayak maho tahu gak!" kemeja transparan nan jahanam itu dilempar ke pojokan, dada dan perut Eren yang tak ada sispek-sispeknya terekspos kemana-mana. "Udah gue mau pulang."

Jean merobek kaos olahraga Eren, SRAKK …..

"AARRRGGHHH KENAPA LU NGEROBEK SERAGAM GUE, BR*NGSEK! GUE PULANG PAKE APA!"

"Lu tu harus total Ren, camkam!"

"Yang ada juga gue doang yang dinistain di sini!"

Benar sekali, Eren lah yang terpaksa menjadi manusia contoh untuk memadu-padankan kostum, karena badan Eren yang tidak begitu ada isinya juga wajah yang kalau didandani lumayan ayu, jadi … _well_ itu terjadi begitu saja, selain murid lain yang menolak peran bodoh itu.

"Kenapa gak Connie aja sih, dia kan lebih cungkring dari gue!"

Connie menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya lalu geleng-geleng kepala, gestur menolak, "Ane off gan."

"Bangke!"

Setelah Eren dijinakkan, si model berganti kostum, kali ini memakai kaos oblong bertuliskan _Funbike Ceria Rose!_ Bagian luar didobeli singlet kedodoran, "Nah, celananya ganti ini." Dipakailah celana batik asli pekalongan yang sepanjang lutut.

" _Gue makin gembel!"_

Ingin sekali Eren menutup mata, menutup telinga hingga menutup gorden kehidupannya, daripada dirinya seakan ditelanjangi di hadapan khalayak ramai, ini perumpamaan oke.

"Aku sih _no_."

"Ganti lah."

"Kayak babu!" Begitulah komentar tentang kostum itu. Kostum ketiga dicoret dari daftar.

Sesi ke-empat dimulai, model kita berubah cantik dengan sapuan make-up minimalis, wig _blondie_ sepanjang punggung dengan kucir kecil di sisi kanan. Atasan yang dipakai adalah rompi transparan warna hitam, memakai rok rempel pink terang, dan disuruh pegang pom-pom. Eren mati ditempat.

"Oke, lumayan nih."

"Coba lu beneran cewek Ren."

Eren menyembur ganas, "Cewek dengkulmu, yang ada juga gak ada cewek yang mau pake baju norak kayak gini."

"Mau lu apa sih? Lu punya ide apa?"

"Ya, apa kek. Mendingan kostum _Men in Black_ yang pertama tadi kali."

Eren ditempeleng, "Udah dibilangin kurang greget juga, tenang Ren kita bakalan pake kostum yang sama. Cuma sekarang elo duluan yang kita jadiin model." Reiner merangkul pundak Eren.

Eren mendadak bitchy, "Jangan sentuh-sentuh gue, siapa tahu elo yang sebenarnya maho juga. Eh … elo, iya elo kuda yang ada di belakang sendiri, jangan photo-photo gue ya! Awas lu!"

Kuda yang dimaksud pura-pura bolot untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oke-oke, ini pecobaan terakhir."

Kostum yang terakhir, Eren masih berdiri melongo. _"Cuma singlet sama celana kolor doang?"_

Jean mendapat wangsit setelah mojok dari tadi, menyerahkan 'sesuatu' pada Marco untuk dipakaikan ke Eren.

Kali ini Eren kembali memakai rok dari rumbai tali rafia warna-warni.

"Ren, silakan elo pakai … ini …." Dibentangkan Marco sebuah Beha batok kelapa, yang ditalikan dengan jalinan tali pramuka.

"Astajim, KAGAK! GAK MAOOO!"

Dengan satu anggukan perintah, beberapa anak mengunci pergerakan Eren, seorang yang lain memasangkan benda laknat yang dikatai Eren 'Astajim' tadi. Hasilnya sungguh ... hina-dina, membuat segenap hewan-hewan pengerat di GOR itu kejang dan berjatuhan dari atap.

" _Kampret sumpah . Please biarin gue pulang."_ Eren merasa kostum bodoh nan laknat itu telah menguras harga dirinya sampai angka minus –jika angka minus masih ada harganya-. Sekaligus hanya bisa menangis dalam hati kepada Dewa Jashin agar semua kehinaan ini cepat berakhir, bahwa ada segerombolan titan yang muncul tiba-tiba ke SMA Rose, bahwa gedung olahraga itu dihancurkan, bahwa semua manusia dilahap habis, apapun itulah asalkan Eren bisa menyelamatkan harga diri barang sejumput yang rasanya tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan.

"Cuitt, cuitt … cewek!"

"BRENGS*K KALIAN SEMUA!"

…

"Eren, aku masuk ya." Suara orang yang sangt dikenali Eren meminta izin untuk masuk, suara Mikasa. Di dalam kamar Eren ada Armin yang sedang bertamu.

Setelah memasuki kamar Eren, Mikasa langsung menarik kerah baju Eren, suaranya menggeram. "Eren bilang sama aku, kenapa kamu pake baju primitif kayak suku bul-bul gitu."

Eren mengelak, "Ih, siapa juga yang mau. Kepaksa tauk." Kampret pasti Jean sudah menyebarkan foto-foto alay itu ke semua kontak yang dia punya. Terutama Eren yang memakai Beha batok kelapa. Awas saja kalau kuda itu sudah pulang, Eren akan meneror Jean semalaman.

"Ya kenapa, kamu gak ikut pulang aja sama aku, terus tadi kata Budhe Carla beli wax lagi, kamu mau apa? cukur rambut?"

"Ini, urusan pria Mikasa, cewek lemah kayak kamu gak perlu ikut campur." Eren masih sempat-sempatnya sombong, padahal jatuh ke got juga dia ditolong Mikasa. Eren tadinya hanya tidak mau dikatai cemen oleh Jean, makanya dia tetap di sekolah, dan berakhir menjadi … ya gitulah.

"Ck, keterlaluan. Pokoknya besok kamu pindah tempat duduk sama aku." Ini lebih parah daripada saat Eren ketahuan ngompol dan celana yang dia ompoli diseterika sendiri untuk menghilangkan barang bukti.

"Gak usah dodol, aku bukan anak atau cucu kamu Mikasa. Tenang aja nape sih." Padahal hati Eren dongkol, seperti terbakar bahan bakar tipe pertamax.

"Kalau gitu aku bakal ikut kamu. Tenang Eren ada Mbak Mikasa di sini."

"KAGAK USAH, LU TU CEWEK MIKASA. KAMU GAK BOLEH IKUT-IKUTAN PAKE KOSTUM KAMPRET ITU, " Eren teriak sambil mengguncang bahu Mikasa, " _HIKS_ , SALAH APA AKU JASHIN-SAMA."

"Terus sekarang ngapain lagi, sampe-sampe Armin kesini mau numpang wax segala?"

Armin menjawab, "Mau nge-wax bulu kaki Mikasa, hehe." Apanya yang _hehe_!

Dilihatnya kaki Eren dan Armin yang memakai celana tersibak ke atas, mulus tanpa bulu kaki, "Ya Gusti, kalian tu ngapain?"

"Kan mau perform Mikasa, kami harus tampil cantik(?)." Entah mengapa Armin terlihat antusias, mengingat dirinya juga akan ikut bernista-nista ria.

"Ya kenapa kalian gak pake stoking aja, tuh liat kerjaan kalian."

Eren dan Armin menunduk melihat kaki masing-masing, "Bener juga ya Ren, kenapa gak pake stoking aja," Eren menyahut, "Meskipun kaki kita udah bebas bulu tapi tetep aja kelihatan aneh soalnya kita kan laki."

Mikasa jengkel, "Maksudku bukan itu!" padahal yang dimaksud Mikasa itu kaki mereka yang kebaret-baret karena belum expert bercukur bulu kaki.

…

 _To be continued_

…

 _ **Preview :**_

" _Lets party! Ya ha!"_

" _Party jidatmu!"_

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing corner'_ :

Akhirnya preview di chapter 2 diceritakan di sini/penulis kurang ajar.

Ada yang notis gak, cover fanfiksi ini jadi saya rubah loh. Eh, gak ada yang peduli dengan info gaje ini ya, ya udah deh/garuktembok.

Jaa nee :D ….


End file.
